


This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

by softball45



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of this was supposed to happen.  But it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one but one of my favorites. Let me know what you think.

“None of this was supposed to happen, we weren’t meant to be together.”  Felicity didn’t agree with what she was saying.  The last thing she wanted was to lose Oliver, she loved him.  Still those words continued to spill out of her mouth.

She was right about one thing; Oliver and her weren’t supposed to end up together.  He was never supposed to _die_ on the Queen’s Gambit; he was never supposed to walk into her office with a laptop covered in bullet holes.

The IT girl isn’t supposed to end up with a billionaire boyfriend, that’s not the way things work in the world.  “But it did happen.  We ended up together.  That’s the beauty of our relationship.  None of this was supposed to happen and yet somehow we found each other, we rewrote the story, we made it happen.  So Felicity Smoak, will you please stop babbling to yourself,” Felicity just realized that she had said everything out loud, “and give me an answer?  Will you marry me?”


End file.
